U You
by RuukiAsuna
Summary: Menyembunyikan rahasiaku begitu lama, namun akhirnya terbongkar? apa lagi disuruh jadi babysister! -Hinata Apa jadinya kalau ternyata wanita itu adalah seorang dari keluarga terhormat? dan aku meminta nya menjadi babysister! -Naruto tapi kenapa aku merasa tidak masalah dengan semua ini, apa ini karna U You.
1. Chapter 1

Sejuk... aku pun membuka mataku. Yang pertama kali ku lihat dia... ya, dia yang selalu disampingku disekitar kehidupanku, walaupun aku menolak dia tetap berdiri di depanku sambil tersenyum, hidupku selalu menoton tidak ada yang spesial sama sekali, tapi dia yang berdiri di depanku memintaku untuk membantu nya mengurus keponakan yang telah di tinggal satu tahun yang oleh orang tuanya yang kecelakan pesawat. Dia bilang kalau dia tidak dapat mengurus anak kecil, lalu apa peduliku? Hanya karna di supermaket aku tidak sengaja menemukan keponakan nya sedang menangis dan aku dapat menenangkan- tidak! Lebih tepatnya aku terpaksa karna dia terus menangis dan di sekitar situ memang cukup sepi! Itu saja,tapi kurasa dia salah paham dia berfikir aku wanita yang baik, lembut, dan suka anak kecil. Aku sudah menolaknya untuk merawat anak itu namun setiap hari dia mengikuti entah dari mana dia tau alamat ku, tempat kerjaku, ahhh merepotkan, dan mau bagaimana lagi akupun meriman tawarannya, dengan satu syarat aku hanya mengurus anak ini dan tidak dengan pekerjain lainnya, seperti cuci piring, bersih-bersih apertementnya dan iya pun setuju. Jadi setiap pukul 12 siang aku datang ke apertementnya dan mulai mengurusnya karna kalo pagi aku harus pergi ke toko bunga untuk menjaga toko. Dan disinilah aku...

"Hinata-Chan..."

Aku tersadar dengan lamunanku.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto,  
saya hanya pinjem cast aja.**

**Rated K+/T**

**Genre : Romance dan Drama**

**Pair : NaruHina**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typos, EYD yang kurang rapih, dan mungkin ga jelas hihi~  
don't forget RnR.**

**Enjoy~**

Chapter 1

**Hinata POV**

Aku menatap orang yang memanggilku, dengan menatapnya saja kurasa dia mengerti dengan tatapanku yang mengatakan _ada apa?_

"Ano...Hinata aku rasa aku harus pergi ke kantorku, karna-" Katanya kuputus.

"Pergilah, aku akan menjaganya" Kataku.

"Ahh baiklah kalo begitu, aku titip ya" Katanya.

Dia berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan-

Brakk

"Hah...aku bisa gila, sangatt!" Teriakku frustasi.

Kulihat bayi itu menatapku dengan tatapan tidak mengerti, hah...

"Hai... apa kau sudah makan siang?" Tanyaku sambil sedikit mencubit sedikit pipinya, dan dia tertawa dan aku mengambil kesimpulan bahwa dia belum makan, aku mengendongnya dan membawanya ke dapur lalu ku duduk-ki iya di kursi bayi, aku membuatkan bubur tim kesukaannya, ya aku lupa bilang pada kalian aku sudah bekerja di sini selama 2 bulan jadi jelas aku hafal dengan apa yang disuka dan tidak disuka, aku cukup pintar.

"Nah, makanan sudah jadi, waktunya makan siang" Kataku.

"Kaneki-chan" Kata seorang tiba-tiba.

"Wah ternyata kau disini bersama nee-chan, hmm?" Dan wanita itu adalah Uzumaki Kushina ibu dari ya Uzumaki Naruto yang dapat di katakan dia majikanku.

"Setelah kau selesai dengan makan siang Kaneki, maukah kau makan siang dengan ku? Aku tadi membeli makanan di restoran China pinggir sana, bagaimana?" Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ya baiklah" Kataku.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku telah selesai menyuapai Kaneki dan sekalian menidurinya, sekarang aku sedang makan dengan ibu Naruto.

"Hinata-chan boleh aku bertanya yang sedikit pertanyaan pribadi darimu?" Katanya, aku menatapatnya dan dia juga menatapku.

"tidak apa-apa, apa yang nyonya ingin tanyakan padaku?" Kataku.

"sebelumnnya jangan panggil aku nyonya panggill aku kaa-san saja ya, aku tidak punya anak perempuan jadi aku ingin kau memanggilku kaa-san, mengerti?" Katanya.

"ha'i Ka-kaa-san" Kenapa aku gugup? Ah aku memang gila.

"nah Hinata-chan umur mu berapa?" tanyanya

"aku? Umurku 18 ta-tahun" Kataku gugup.

Trang

"Sudah kuduga, kau ada keluarga?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak" Aku jawabku yakin.

"Kau yakin? Lalu selama ini kau di urus dimana?" Tanyanya.

"Ya, aku tinggal di panti asuhan hingga umurku 17 tahun namun aku pergi dari situ dan mencari tempat tinggal dan mencari nafkahku sendiri" Jawabku tenang.

"Hyuga?" katanya.

Deg

"kenapa? Kau kaget Hinata? ayolah jangan coba membohongi ku, kau dari keluarga Hyuga siapapun kenal dengan mu, kau kabur kan dari rumahmu?" Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"..."

"Kau kabur dari umur 17 tahun dari rumahmu, bukan dari panti asuhan?" Katanya lagi.

Aku menatapnya nya tak percaya, bagaimana dia tau?

"Ahh pasti kau bingung aku tau dari mana, kalau kau ingin berbohong cobalah lebih berhati-hati kau ingat waktu itu kau menunjukan kartu identitasmu? Hyuga Hinata, dan aku sudah menebaknya pada saat itu" Lanjutnya.

"Kenapa kau kabur?" Lanjutnya.

"Aku bosan dengan peraturan dirumah, aku tidak punya kemampuan memimpin perusahaan jadi aku kabur saja" Kataku.

"hahahahaha"Katanya santai.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Kataku.

"Aku bingung kalo sampai ayahmu tau kau ada disini" Katanya

Deg

"Aku dan suamiku sepertinya harus menyiapkan jawaban yang tepat ketika aku ketawan menyembunyikan putrinya ini" Kata ibu Naruto sambil mengedipkan matanya padaku.

"hah.. siapa sangka orang yang dia anggap biasa saja ternyata orang dari keluarga terpandang jepang dan lulusan terbaik tokyo yang nilainya mencapai nilai sepurna dan banyak melompati kelas karna kepintarannya"

"Apa Naruto tau akan hal ini?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak, dia tau"

"Baguslah"

"jadi bagaimana, kau mau kembali atau tetap seperti ini saja?" Katanya.

Aku rasa sandiwara ku gagal hanya karna masuk kekeluarga ini, rahasia yang ku kira aku tutup rapat terbongkar begitu saja, rasanya aku ingin menenggelam kan diriku saja.

"Aku rasa aku jelek dalam berakting, benar?" Kataku tertawa ringan.

"Sedikit sih, tapi kau tetap hebat selama 1 tahun kau dapat menutupi identitasmu" Kata Ibu Naruto.

"Aku ingin seperti ini, aku ingin hidup mandiri saja"

"Baiklah kalo itu yang di inginkan olehmu"

"Oh ya yang tau akan hal ini-" Kataku terpotong.

"Hanya aku dan suami ku, si idiot itu tidak tau" Katanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah kurasa aku sudah waktu nya pulang, bermain lah kerumah Hinata"Katanya berdiri dari tempat duduk dan berjalan ke pintu keluar, aku pun mengikutinya.

"Ya, baiklah kaa-san" Kataku

...

Aku duduk di ruang tamu dan memejamkan mataku...

_**Flashback **_

"_Hinata-sama dipanggil tetua" Kata salah satu pelayan dirumahku._

"_Ya, baiklah" Kataku_

_..._

"_Kau harus jadi penerus"Kata tetua_

"_Tapi.." Aku berusaha menolak, namun..._

"_Tidak ada bantahan" Katanya telak._

_..._

"_Nee-chan, kau kenapa?" Kata adikku Hanabi._

"_Aku tidak apa-apa" Kataku._

_..._

"_Kau! Bagaimana mungkin seorang pewaris sepertimu, Kau tidak seperti adikmu Hanabi" Kata tetua semakin menekan ku._

"_Kau teralu lemah" _

"_Kau tidak pantas"_

_Karna aku tidak kuat pada saat itu di tekan terus seperti itu, aku memutuskan keluar dari rumah agar tidak ada beban apapun, aku menjadi dingin, cuek dan tidak peduli, aku merubah sikapku, aku tinggal jauh dari keluargaku,melamar kerja di toko bunga Yamanaka. Aku suka kehidupanku, tidak ada masalah dalam kehidupanku, hingga aku bertemu dengan lelaki itu Uzumaki Naruto._

"HINATA-CHAN" Kata Naruto

"YA?" Sejak kapan Naruto pulang? Ketika ku tenggok jam ternyata jam 3, apakah dia pulang cepat?

Sungguh aku kaget ketika mendengar teriakannya.

"Kau dari tadi melamun hingga kaneki pun bangun dan menangis pun kau tak sadar, kau sakit?" Tanyanya duduk disebelah ku dan dia mendekatkan wajahnya paduku.

BLUSH

"Minggir bodoh" kataku, aku pun berdiri namun tiba-tiba di tarik.

Set

Deg

Dia menempelkan keningnya ke keningku hingga nafas kami pun tertabrakpun terasa. Tidak ini tidak boleh terjadi!

"Kau demam" Katanya.

"Apa?" Kataku.

"Kau panas" Katanya "Menginaplah disini, aku akan merawatmu" Lanjutnya.

"Tidak-" Tolakku namum..

PUK

"Tidak ada bantahan, Hinata-chan" katanya sambil mengacak rambutku.

Hangat.. seperti tangan ayah...

**TBC**

Uaaaa... Ruuki muncul lagi dengan cerita absurd, hah...

Ohh yaa! Soal untuk cerita 'Can I Love You? (remake Destiny)' Ruuki masih belum ada ide untuk ngelanjutnya yahh sebernya udah setengahnya tapi masih ada yang kurang pas gitu minna, dan untuk cerita ini semoga kalian suka yaaaa...


	2. Chapter 2

Pusing... itu lah yang ketika kurasakan ketika aku bangun dan duduk dari tempat tidur, tunggu tapi bagaimana aku di tempat tidur? Dan ini bukan kamarku? Aku mencoba mengingat kejadian ini sebelumnya. Aku hanya tersadar setelah melamun lalu Naruto mengatakan kalo tubuhku demam lalu dia bilang akan merawatku dan aku berusaha menolak namun di tolak denganya dan dia juga menepuk pelan puncak kepalaku dan mengacak sedikit rambutku, dan ah! Setelah itu aku merasa gelap... dan mungkin saja ini kamar Naruto.

"Jangan teralu banyak berfikir Hinata, tidurlah kembali"

Tunggu! Ketika ku tengok sebelah ku..

"AHHHHH!" Teriaku.

BUK

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto,  
saya hanya pinjem cast aja.**

**Rated K+/T**

**Genre : Romance dan Drama**

**Pair : NaruHina**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typos, EYD yang kurang rapih, dan mungkin ga jelas hihi~  
don't forget RnR.**

**Enjoy~**

Chapter 2

**Naruto POV**

"Tadaimaa" Kataku.

"..." tidak ada jawaban apapun, kemana Hinata? Ya walau dia tidak pernah menyambutku, namun aku tidak ada suaranya bersama Kaneki.

"Oeeeee" (minna gomen ga bisa bikin suara bayi) 'itu suara Kaneki, tumben sekali sangat kencang tangisannya' batin ku.

Ketika aku masuk benar Kaneki menangis, lihat wajahnya itu sangat merah, ketika ku lihat ke soffa di situ ada Hinata duduk dan kurasa dia sedang melamun.

"Hinata-chan" panggilku, namun tidak didengarkan. Haa..

"HINATA-CHAN" Kataku sedikit berteriak.

"YA?" Kurasa ia kaget mendengarku teriakanku. Aku mengendong Kaneki dan langsung diam, aku menaruhnya lagi dia karpet, dan kurasa dia sudah sibuk dengan mainannya.

"Kau dari tadi melamun hingga Kaneki pun bangun dan menangis pun kau tak sadar, kau sakit?" Lanjutku dan duduk di sebelah, ku tengok dan wajah yang memerah 'Apa dia sakit?' Batinku.

"Minggir bodoh" katanya, ketika ia hendak berdiri ku tarik tangannya.

Set

Kutempelkan keningku dengan keningnya, demam... ya dia demam.

"Kau demam" Kataku.

"Apa?" Katanya.

"Kau panas" Kataku "Menginaplah disini, aku akan merawatmu" Lanjutku.

"Tidak-" Tolaknya namum..

PUK

"Tidak ada bantahan, Hinata-chan" Kataku sambil mengacak rambutknya.

Seketika hening, dan...

"Hi-Hinata sadarlahhh" Kataku panik, aku mengendong nya ke kamarku. Kutaruh ia dan aku mengambil kompres untuk nya ketika kurasa sudah cukup aku keluar dan mengurus Kaneki.

"Hai jagoan, apa kabarmu? Lihat sekarang nee-chan mu sakit, apakah kau menyulitkannya?" Kataku padanya sambil mengendongnya setinggi- tingginya dan hanya ada tawanya.

"Baiklah setelah urusan mu selesai seperti mandi dan makan kau harus tidur, mengerti?" Kataku, aku melakukan semua urusan Kaneki setelah kurasa cukup aku kembali ke kamar, aku duduk di samping tempat tidur dan mengambil kompres untuk mengantinya. Aku berniat untuk membuatkan bubur, namun dia menahan tanganku.

"Pusing..." Ucapnya manja. Padahal keseharian nya dia cuek dan dingin tapi melihatnya seperti ini dia benar-benar kelihatan manja. Aku urungkan niatku untuk membuat bubur dan duduk di sebelahnya, kuperhatikan ia dia..

_Cantik.._

Aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku. Tidak... tidak, ku rasa aku kelelahan hingga berfikir tidak-tidak mungkin setelah menangani oprasi bersalin tadi dan ah aku ini seorang Dokter Kandungan. Setelah itu aku merasakan aku sangat mengantuk.

...

Sudah beberapa jam aku tertidur namun aku merasakan kalo Hinata sudah bangun namun aku masih enggan bangun, ku-perhatikan dia sedang berpikir jadi...

"Jangan teralu banyak berfikir Hinata, tidurlah kembali" Kataku.

Dia terkejut? Kenapa?

"AHHHHH!" Teriaknya.

Entah dia reflek atau tidak dia menendangku, kencang tidak lebih tepatnya sangat kencang!

BUK

"Yak! Kenapa kau menendangku?!" Kataku kesal.

"Kenapa kau tidur di sebelahku?!" Tanyanya.

"Kau tidak ingat?" Tanyaku balik.

"Apa?" Tanyanya balik, inilah kebiasaan buruk ketika aku bertanya dia akan menanya balik.

"Kau menahan tanganku" Kataku.

"Be-benarkah?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu, bahkan kau memintaku untuk tidur di sebelahmu" Kataku, Kurasa mengerjainya sesekali tidak masalah, mumpung Kaneki belum bangun dan hoo.. coba lihat wajah paniknya.

"Kau pa-pasti bohong, aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu" Katanya.

"Kita lihat saja kenyataannya nona, saat kau terbangun aku tidur di sebelahmu dan ah.. kau tadi juga pasti menyadari kau memenggan tanganku, jadi apakah aku masih bisa dikatakan berbohong?" Tanyaku, ahahaha sungguh aku sudah ingin tertawa.

"I-itu..." Katanya menunduk, oh lihat lucu sekali karna aku tidak kuat akupun tertawa .

"hahahahaha, kau lucu sekali Hinata" Kataku.

"Mou, jadi kau berbohong?!" Katanya kesal.

"Tidak juga, aku hanya berbohong ketika kau memintaku untuk tidur di sebelahmu, selebihnya benar" Kataku.

"A-ahh, kalo begitu gomen menyusahkanmu" Kataku.

...

Aku sekarang berada di dapur untuk mengambil minum dan kulihat disana juga ada Hinata sedang minum, hanya sedikit basa-basi saja aku bertanya...

"Hinata-chan, dari awal kita kenal kau tidak menyebutkan marga mu, kalau boleh tau apa margamu?" Kufukir ini perntanyaan ringan tapi kurasa tidak dengan hinata, lihat dia langsung tersedak.

Uhuk

"Oh itu aku.. aku tidak punya marga, ya aku tidak punya, dan ku rasa aku harus pamit pulang" Katanya keluar dari dapur.

"Hinata-chan" Kataku pelan.

"Y-ya ada apa?" Katanya.

"Apa kau yakin akna pulan jam segini? Maksudku sekarang tengah malam" Kataku, haa.. entah ada apa dengan hinata biasanya dia tidak seperti ini tapi dia terlihat _manis_...

"..." Dia menatapku, dan lihat matanya itu lucu sekali, ku akui dia canti-... Lupakan masalah itu sekarang yang lebih peting dia tidak pulang ditengah malam seperti ini dengan keadaan demam.

"Hinata-chan kau tidur lah di-" Ucapanku terpotong.

"Aku harus tetap pulang" Katanya dengan wajah datar. Hebat! Baru tadi dia terlihat manis dan sekarang menjadi jutek lagi!

"Tapi-" Aku coba untuk menahannya, ini karna aku khawatir dengan keadaan nya sekarang.

"Maaf tugas-ku hanya merawat Kaneki hingga kau pulang, dan-" Katanya terputus oleh..

"Oeeeeee" Aku menengok kearah pintu kamar Kaneki, ada apa dengan Kaneki? Tapi..

'Entah kenapa kau seperti sedang mendukungku Kaneki untuk menahan Nee-chan mu ini, paman bangga padamu' Batinku

"Kurasa kau tidak bisa-" Aku sudah ingin melarangnya pulang namun, dia membantahku lagi-_- keras kepala sekali anak ini.

"Setelah kau pulang itu kan menjadi tugasmu" Katanya tegas.

"Tapi-" Aku masih mecoba menahannya, entahlah aku begitu khawatir dengannya.

"Oeeee" Bagus Kaneki terus lah menangis

"Aku pulang" Katanya bersikukuh, ahh! Bagaimana mungkin ada wanita keras kepala seperti ini, aku suka dia terlihat lemah!

"Tunggu! Lagian kau masih sakit!" Ya dan alasanku tetap tidak didengarnya.

"Aku sudah sem-" Ketika ia ingin membantahnya...

"Oeeeee" tangis kaneki lagi, Kaneki aku bangga padamu.

Aku menatapnya memohon...

"Hentikan tatapan bodohmu itu" Katanya.

"Hinata-chan~" Akupun memohon.

"YAK!" Teriaknya, dia paling tidak suka dengan nada..ekhmm menggodaku.

"Oeeee" Tangis Kaneki lagi.

"Baik baik hanya malam ini!" Katanya menyerah.

"Arigatou" Kataku dengan senyum mengembang.

"Merepotkan" Katanya lagi dan lebih tepatnya mendumel.

Dan akhirnya dia pergi kekamar Kaneki. haaah... entalah ada apa denganku tadi, aku bisa saja mengasuh Kaneki sendiri malam ini, namun aku merasa aku ingin dia untuk tetap berada disini.

'Semenjak kau datang dan muncul di kehidupanku, aku merasa duniaku sudah di acak olehmu, dan aku tidak mengerti akan hal ini' Batinku

"Kau lebih merepotkan, Hinata" Kataku sendiri.

**TBC**

Yoshhh selesai juga chapter 2... semoga ga bosen dan membosankan, kalo Ruuki telat update pasti itu karna sibuk dengan urusan sekolah dan tugas, jadi mungkin kalo pun update pas lagi ada waktu senggang minna, jadi tolong mengertilah...

Dan Ruuki ucapkan Arigatou pada **Moochi-san** terima kasih dengan masukkan nya dan soal nama Kaneki jujur Ruuki lagi seneng sama Kaneki dan Tokyo ghoul, **hqhqhqhq** terimakasih masukannya dan yap akan ku usahankan update capet *kalo bisa, **Melda Heartfillia**, **DrunKenMist99**, **Tsukihime4869**, **Sena Ayuki** hehe iya cuma aku pingin gambarin Hinata itu cuek aja tapi sebenarnya dia penyayang ko, **Kimi Henna NHL** aku ga mau bikin cinta segita ko disini.

Yosh makasih atas dukungan kalian, sekali lagi Arigatou...


	3. Chapter 3

Aku hanya meminum air putihku dan setelah itu aku ingin menuju kamarku karna kepalaku pusing tapi ketika lewat kamar Kaneki aku melihat nya sedang menggendong Kaneki dan menimangnya, entalah melihatnya seperti itu ada perasaan hangat di dadaku, aku tidak pernah mengerti ini dari awal pertemuanku dengannya di supermaket, memintanya menjadi babysister walaupun awalnya dia menolak, aku tetep mengejarnya entahlah padahal dengan mudah aku bisa saja mendapakan pengasuh yang lebih baik tapi aku hanya tertarik dengannya dan kurasa Kaneki juga, sejujurnya aku merawat Kaneki pun itu karna terpaksa bagaimana mungkin aku yang selalu sibuk dengan urusan di rumah sakit tiba-tiba kaa-san memintaku untuk merawatnya tapi aku juga iba melihatnya tinggal seorang diri... kedua orang tuanya salah satunya Karin itu adalah kakak perempuanku dan suami Sugetsu dokter ahli beda tempatku bekerja, keduanya meninggal karna kecelakaan pesawat dan...

"Kenapa kau berdiri depan pintu? Kau menghalangi jalan ku" Kata seorang wanita, ketika aku sadar dari lamunanku, aku melihatnya dan dia menatapku dangan wajah datarnya.

"Maaf..." Kataku.

"Untuk?" Katanya.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya, kurasa aku salah minum di dapur, aku rasa aku meminum...

Cup

Alkohol.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto,  
saya hanya pinjem cast aja.**

**Rated K+/T**

**Genre : Romance dan Drama**

**Pair : NaruHina**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typos, EYD yang kurang rapih, dan mungkin ga jelas hihi~  
don't forget RnR.**

**Enjoy~**

Chapter 3

**Hinata POV**

Aku masuk kamar Kaneki dengan perasaan dongkol, entalah aku kesal saja melihat si idiot itu apalagi setelah kejadian di kamar tadi dan sekarang dengan Kaneki entalah kau begitu lucu, manis dan menggemaskan tapi kenapa kau bersekongkol dengan Pamanmu yang idiot itu. Ketika aku sampai pada di keranjang bayinya aku mengambilnya dan mengendongnya.

"Kaneki-kun kau hari menyebalkan" Ucapku sambil mencium pipi gembilnya, ya walaupun aku kesal aku tetap bisa marah padanya.

"Sekarang kau tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu hingga pagi" Kataku mulai menimangnya lagi.

Se-iring aku menimangnya aku menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untuknya dan ku lihat dia mulai tidur kembali. Aku ingin keluar dan membuat susu untuk Kaneki takut-takut nanti Kaneki bangun dan lapar. Ketika aku ingin keluar, aku menemukan si idiot itu berdiri ambang pintu sendang melamun, awalnya aku ingin lewat saja namun ketika ingin lewat ternyata tubuhku tidak muat, bukan berarti aku gendut hanya saja pintu ini kecil.

"Kenapa kau berdiri depan pintu? Kau menghalangi jalan ku" Kataku kesal. Aku malas sekali sembenarnya menatapnya namun entah kenapa aku malah melihatnya. Tapi kenapa wajahnya memerah?

"Maaf..." Katanya.

"Untuk?" Kataku, kurasa aku dapat sedikit mencium wangi alkohol, apa dia minum alkohol? Dan tak lama dia berjalan mendekatiku dan reflek aku berjalan mundur kebelakang ketika dia mau mendekatiku, aku terus saja mundur hingga tidak sadar aku menabrak gerobak kasur Kaneki dan...

Cup

Aku terbelalak, kaget? Tentu saja... ketika aku sadar dari kekagetan ku aku mendorongnya agar dapat memisahkanku dengan nya, gila! Akhhh laki-laki idiot ini, kenapa selalu saja membuatku repot dan..

"Kau membuatku tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku sendiri Hinata" Dan iya pun pingsan di pundakku.

'Apa maksunya tadi?' Batinku.

"Hei bangun, kau tau kau berat" Kataku, namun aku tidak mendapat respon, haaa...

Akhirnya aku menariknya ke soffa yang ada di kamar Kaneki dan meletakannya disana. Aku keluar dari kamar dan membuatkan susu untuk Kaneki, entalah aku tidak marah ataupun kesal tapi bukan berarti aku wanita gampangan, aku merasa hangat dengan nya selain dengan ayahku dan kakak sepupuh untuk laki-laki.

"kalo memikirkannya akan hanya membuatku, semakin pusing" kataku sendiri. Ngomong-ngomong soal pusing aku memang masih pusing, mana? katanya ia akan merawatku tapi nyatanya? Menyebalkan entalah tiba-tiba aku kesal lagi mengingat si idiot itu. Aku berjalan mencari obat dan menemukannya sebelumku minum aku baca peraturan meminumnya dan setelah sudah membacanya aku pun meminumnya.

Aku kembali ke kamar Kaneki dan maruh susunya di dalam tas pemanas. Setelah sudah aku pergi dari kamar itu dan tidur soffa ruang tv. Aku sepakat dengan pikiran ku dan melupakan kejadian tadi agar tidak terjadi kesalah pahaman.

...

Aku terganggu dari tidurku karna ada suara berisik...

"Nanana" Seperti itulah suaranya dan ada yang menepuk pipiku pelan. Ketika ku buka mataku yang pertama kali kulihat adalah wajah bayi... ya bayi..

Ketika ingin tidur lagi... Tunggu! bayi? Bagaimana mungkin Kaneki dapat keluar dari ranjangnya sedangkan ia masih berumur 1 tahun? Jangan-jangan...

SET

"Kaneki zombienya sudah bangun jadi kurasa kau jangan menganggunya lagi" Kata Naruto duduk di hadapanku sambil memenggang Kaneki.

"Kau!" Kataku terbangun.

"Apa?" Balasnya santai, astaga benar-benar...

Tunggu jam berapa ini?

Ketikaku lihat jam ternyata sudah jam 11 siang?! "kenapa kau tidak membangunkan ku?!" Histerisku, kau tau toko itu bila kita tidak masuk sehari akan dipotong gajinya! Dan si idiot ini masih santai memandangku.

"karna kau sakit" Katanya lagi.

"..." Aku terdiam.

"Tenang saja aku sudah menghubungi toko bunga tempat kau bekerja" Lanjutnya, tapi bagaimana dia bisa menghubungi Toko bunga itu?

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Kau pasti bawa handphone, kan? jadi ku ambil saja di dalam tasmu itu" Jawabnya dengan santai. Ketika mendengarnya aku ini rasanya menjatuhkannya ke lantai dasar apertement ini.

"Hebat" Kataku.

"Tentu sa-" Sebelum mengeluarkan kata-katanya, kupotong terlebih dahulu.

"Tidak sopan" lanjutku.

Ting tong

"Anakkuuu" Teriak seorang wanita, dan kutebak pasti itu Ibunya Naruto.

"Wah ada Hinata? Tumben sudah datang, biasanya kan jam 12" Katanya sambil memperhatikanku, entalah seketika aku menjadi sangat gugup.

"Lho kau menginap? Kurasa itu baju kamarin?" Katanya, ku lihat si Naruto hanya sibuk dengan Kaneki, ck buatlah alasan agar ibumu tidak berpikir aneh-aneh!

"Jangan-jangan..." Katanya, Lihat wajahnya langsung sangat ceria.

"kalian berdua..." Lanjutnya, dengan tatapannya saja aku sudah menebak yang ada di fikirannya ini.

"Kaa-san kemarin Hinata sakit dan badannya panas jadi dia tidak pulang, lalu kenapa Kaa-san kesini?" Akhirnya dia berbicara juga.

"Ohhhh... Oiya Kaa-san ingin mengambil botol minum di meja makan, Kaa-san lupa mengambilnya" Katanya sambil menuju kearah dapur, Namun...

"Yaahh! Siapa yang telah menghabiskan nya?" Katanya, memang kenapa dengan minuman itu?

"Memang ada apa dengan minuman itu Kaa-san" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Kau tau itu soju dari Korea" Katanya sedih.

"APA?" Si idiot ini kenapa harus teriak tapi...

Tunggu apa jangan - jangan tadi malam itu dia meminumnya?

"Kenapa Naruto?" Kata Kaa-san.

"Aku meminumnya, maafkan aku Kaa-san" Kata Naruto.

Hening

"Ahhh.. Kurasa tadi malam telah terjadi sesuatu" Kata Kaa-san senang.

"Tidak! Tidak terjadi apapun" Kataku reflek.

"Kalau tidak terjadi apapun jangan panik, sayang" Kata Kaa-san mengedipkan matanya.

Kurasa Kaa-san cocok menjadi intel, aku selalu mati kutu.

"Apakah telah terjadi sesuatu Hinata?" Katanya dengan wajah polos.

'Haaah, bolehkah aku terjun bebas sekarang?' Batinku.

Hanya dengan kau saja aku bisa merasa berbeda dari hari ke hari...

**TBC**

Selesai lagi~ chapter 3! Ada yang sudah bosan dengan ceritanya? Semoga saja belum ada ya^^

Oke jangan lupa dengan review kalian yaa.. baik Ruuki sekali lagi mengucapkan Arigatou sebanyak-banyaknya pada kalian **aldi. **, **bebek kuning**, **Yuuna Emiko**, **Phantomjoker**, **hqhqhq**,** Yami No Be**,** Kimi Henna NHL**,,** Aizen L sousuke**,** justkatherine**,** blackschool**.


End file.
